


“What he has is pure empathy”

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Married Couple, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Hannibal comes to Jack’s office to talk about Will.-“I must warn you. You must be very careful in this matter. My dear Will does not like it when someone is trying to poke around inside his head.” Hannibal warned.-Hannibal is 48 and Will is 36
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	“What he has is pure empathy”

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Jack was sitting in his office at the F.B.I Academy looking over the reports of the confessions they had received after Freddie Lounds had posted a picture of Elise Nichols’ body on Tattlecrime.com. Jack really hated that women, she made his job so much harder.

Jack was just thinking about getting up to get some coffee when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” Jack was surprised when Dr. Lecter opened the door, after yesterday Jack had expected a polite phone call but perhaps the Docter had come to turn down his request in person.

“Dr. Lecter, what can I do for you?” Jack asked as he pushed back his chair and got up to shake the Doctor’s hand.

“I’ve come to discuss your visit yesterday and by extension my husband.” Hannibal answered as he shook Jack’s hand. His voice and face was neutral, giving nothing away of how the man felt about the situation.

“I didn’t know that you two where married. I never saw a ring on Will and he never mentioned you.” Jack explained.

Hannibal let out a small laugh. “No you wouldn’t have. Will doesn’t like wearing rings so there was never an engagement ring and as you know there was some problems with our wedding rings. It actually took me quite a long time to convince Will to marry me because of his dislike to wear rings but he finally said yes.” Hannibal smiled fondly at the memory. “As for not talking about me, Will is a very private person and he does not feel a need to share things about his private life.”

“Well, that explains it. I wouldn’t have come to you with this if I had known of course, I hope I didn’t course any problems between you two.” Jack said.

“Don’t worry Jack, everything is fine between Will and I but I must warn you. You must be very careful in this matter. My dear Will does not like it when someone is trying to poke around inside his head.” Hannibal warned.

“I understand but I need to know that what he is going through, what _I_ am putting him through by putting him out there, isn’t too much.” Jack explained.

“What he has is pure empathy. He can assume your point of view, or mine, and maybe some other points of views that scare him. It’s an uncomfortable gift, Jack. Perception’s a tool that’s pointed on both ends, but Will is not alone. I will always be there for him and I will always put him and his mental state first, so don’t worry Jack. I will make sure that his mind are safe.” Hannibal reassured.

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter I really appreciate you coming all this way here to tell me. Will is very special and he can save a lot of life. I really need him out there in the felt.” Jack answered relived.

“Of course, Jack. Now this cannibal you have him getting to know... I think I can help good Will see his face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
